


Sweet Pandemonium

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Unfinished Stories [1]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: Tom Hiddleston, Chris Evans, and Christ Hemsworth meet at a bar to help convince a close friend of the director of the next Avengers movie to join the cast. There's something different about her though and it's very shocking.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so, this just popped into my head and I figured I'd try and write it. All lyrics that you don't recognize are mine, the others are One Bourbon, One Scotch, and One Beer by George Thorogood, and Your Cheatin' Heart by Hank Williams Sr. Also the title of this work is from a band called HIM.

The sounds of screaming people are muffled by the thumping sound of bass and guitars. Inside a band is on stage finishing up a song.   
"Thank you! You have been amazing tonight. I would like to thank all the bands that have played and to Bloody Marionettes for letting us join them on this stage. Have a good night!" said the lead singer before stepping away from the mic and helping the band gather their equipment while another band started bringing their equipment on. Backstage sat a female with long black hair, short on the top that was teased out to be big. She had on thick, black eyeliner with green and black eye shadow and bright red lipstick. She was wearing a pleated leather mini-skirt that came to about mid-thigh, covered in buckles with green fishnets and knee high combat boots. She was wearing a black belly shirt that said 'Kneel' across the front. She had on a bunch of bracelets on both arms. She had a violin and was playing a slow song while the rest of her band got some things together before heading out on stage. 

"Ten minutes guys" said a person who had walked into the room. Everyone nodded and stood up. The rest of the band walked out of the room first and the female was last. The curtains were drawn, the band walked in behind the curtains and started to set up their equipment. Once they were set the lights went out and the female walked out to the middle of the stage, in front of the curtain, Violin still in hand. Once she got into the middle of the stage she attached a portable amp to her skirt and plugged it into the violin. Everyone went silent as the female started playing a slow, eerie song, almost like a lullaby. She was halfway through synths started playing. The female walked up to the mic and a red light shone on her. In a hauntingly soft voice she sang into the mic. 

"Silence fills that night, while the snow falls over the graves, casting a tremulous white. Only brightened by the full moonlight" the music continued on for a couple more measures.   
"A scream breaks the silence, as the snow stains red. Your dreams, your hopes, fade to the ground as silence fills the light once more" the song slowly came to a stop. She let the violin fall to her side as the lights went out again. She quickly discarded it back stage and ran back behind the curtains. They lifted up and light flooded the stage as a quick breakdown filled the music hall. The lady ran up to the mic stand and grabbed it and jumped onto the front amps.  
"GOOD EVENING!!!!" Everyone cheered "WHO'S READY TO GET THIS PARTY STARTED?!" the crowed cheered louder "I CAN'T HERE YOU!" she said as she rose her arms up in a motion for them to get louder, the crowed keeps going.  
"LETS DO THIS!" she said as she jumped off of the amps backwards. She threw the mic stand to the side an wrapped a bit of the cord around her wrist and swung the mic around a couple times before grabbing it in air and letting out a scream. She jumped around a bit more and walked over to each of the members. The guitars broke from the breakdown and started playing the same thing. She ran back up to the front and jumped onto the amps again and knelt down while throwing her free hand out.   
"I put my hands up to the sky, hoping for something to make me die!" she jumped down and ran to the other side of the stage an did the same thing "But I know no one is there. No one is here" she jumped down again and went to the middle "It's all me, nothing no more, am I..." she held the mic out to the crowed   
"DEAD OR ALIVE!" the crowed screamed back. The lady smiled and pulled the mic back to her. She threw her free hand and looked up.  
"The skies above are painted black" she looked back at the crowed and pointed at them "Once again you've turned your back. If I die before I wake" she brought her hand back and balled it into a fist "Prey no one my soul to take!" the rest of the song had her all over the stage and doing random dances and jumping around getting the crowed pumped. At the last ring of the guitars she jumped off the amps and sparks flew up from the stage. the crowed cheered. As soon as the sparks cleared the lady walked to the front again.  
"Hello everybody! We are Bloody Marionettes and we'd like to thank you for dragging your asses out here in the blistering hell that is the, oddly strange September weather outside!" the crowed cheered. "Lets keep it going!!" she said as she turned back around and went back to the band as they started up the next song. A couple songs later she pointed at the bar.  
"Hey bartender! One Bourbon, one Scotch, and one Beer!" she said as the first chords of the song started playing.   
"Let me tell you a story, about the house run blues..." the bartender came up to the stage with all three drinks. She took the bourbon and the scotch then chugged the beer before standing up and continuing the song.

Halfway through the concert the lead singer put the mic back on the stand and went backstage and came back with an acoustic guitar, a cowboy hat, and a bottle of whiskey.   
"I know, this may seem a little unorthodox at a metal show...But....I feel that it has to be done. He was a great influence to all kinds of music, and today, on what would be his 93rd birthday, I think would be a good tribute to him." she said as she uncapped the bottle and held it up. "Mr. Hank Williams, here's to you" she said as she took a couple swigs before capping it and setting it down beside her. As she put the bottle down the band started to play Your Cheatin' Heart.  
When she finished the song she took off the hat and Frisbeed it into the crowd to which someone at the bar managed to catch. The concert continued on for about another 10 minutes. 

In the crowed sat Tom Hiddleston, who had caught the hat, Chris Evans, and Chris Hemsworth at the bar.  
"This band isn't half bad" said Evans, taking another drink  
"The lead singer is very energetic. Definitely keeps the crowed going. Which is great" said Hemsworth  
"I'm actually impressed that they actually have a stage show. Which you can't beat, and I may be a bit biased after that last song" said Tom with a laugh. Everyone nodded. The band finally came to the last song. The three fully turn to watch the last song. 

"I really hope you guys don't mind getting a little...Messy" she said smiling. She started into the song and half way through the song a huge tarp was brought into the middle of the stage. Once it was set up she ran to the middle of the tarp. The trio looked at each other confused, but also intrigued. The song started to slow down and she started to sway back and forth. She threw down the mic and attached a wireless one to her ear.   
"We march through your nightmares, terrifying, screaming, killing....On your mark, get set, KILL!" as she said kill a gallon of fake blood came raining down on to her, drenching her. Laughing could be heard as the stream of blood slowed down. The trio all looked surprised.   
"Well, that was...Wow" said Hemsworth, the other two nodded.   
"Bring back some memories Tom?" asked Steve with a laugh, Tom just nodded.  
The lady on stage wiped the blood from her eyes and shook herself to get the excess off before walking off the tarp and holding her hands out. The crowed cheered.   
"Thank you everyone! I am Christina Morrow and we are Bloody Marionettes! Everyone be safe. Good night!" said Cristina as she ran off stage. When she got into the back she grabbed a wet towel and got off most of the blood but still left some.  
"Going out to mingle?" asked one of the guitarist  
"You know it! You guys heading back home?" Christina asked  
"Yea. Some of us have real jobs to get to" he said laughing. They all said their goodbyes and left. Once the fake blood had dried a bit more she decided it was time to mingle.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Christina was as clean as she could get she came from backstage and went straight for the bar.   
"Hey Larry, shot of whiskey and a Jack and Coke please" said Christina. The bartender nodded and got her drinks.   
"That was quite the show" said Hemsworth walking over to Christina. She turned and smiled  
"Than...." she was cut off when she realized who had spoke. She gathered herself though and laughed. "Sorry, thank you" she said laughing nervously.   
"Good Job, I think you broke her" said Evans walking up and smiling at her, her eyes got bigger and she got a bit more shocked.  
"I would like to join in but...I don't think her eyes could get any bigger" said Tom leaning over as well. At this Christina turned an took her shot. She turned back around and smiled.   
"I am so sorry...It's...Not everyday that 3 out of 8 Avenger's show up to one of my shows...And one of them catching my hat...Oh god...I did a Hank song and...You...Oh boy" she said, a little flustered as she grabbed her other drink and made a dent in that one. To this the trio just laughed. She cleared her throat, took a couple deep breaths, and turned back.   
"I am so sorry. I must look crazy" she said, finally getting a hold of herself.   
"It's alright darling, you did very well" said Tom, taking the hat off and holding it out to her.  
"Oh, no, you keep it, you caught it. I have a good few more at home" she said with a smile. Tom nodded and put the hat back on.  
"So, how did you come up with the band name?" asked Evans  
"I'm bloody terrified of marionettes" she said with a laugh, which caused everyone else to laugh as well. "I don't know why, but, they're just creepy. They've gotten better, but when they first started to be made and sold in my village, I had to run past the shop every time on my way home from work"  
"When they first started being made and sold? You make it sound like your ancient" said Evans with a laugh. Christina realized what she said and had to do everything in her power to not panic. She let out a laugh.  
"There was an abandoned shop in the town I lived in, out of nowhere it was bought by a doll maker and he started making and selling them. It was the first one in our town. Sorry to confuse you" she said before taking another drink. The trio nodded and accepted what she said. Hemsworth, sensing a bit of tension decided to lift it by commenting on the stage show.   
"The stage show was great. You don't really see that anymore, according to Tom here" said Hemsworth. Christina took a drink and nodded.   
"Precisely why I did it. I love theatrics and playing a part" she said.  
"And that is why I dragged these fine gentleman out to your concert" said a middle aged gentleman behind her. She rolled her eyes but smiled.   
"It's not very nice to sneak up on people Stan" said Christina as she put her drink down and turned and gave him a hug. He tired to protest but he wasn't quick enough. She let go, leaving a bit of the fake blood on his clothes. "That's for sneaking up on me" she said turning back around and smiling big, showing off a pair of long K9's, the trio's eyebrows shot up.   
"Nice teeth" said Evans. To this she brought a finger to one and poked at it.   
"Thanks....And yes, they're real...That's usually the next question" she said with a laugh. "They came in that way, and I look really amazing with them and it's saved my ass a couple times so I figured I'd leave them be" she said as she finished her drink and ordered another. Hemsworth and Evans nodded at her explanation but Tom couldn't help but stare a bit longer before turning and ordering another drink himself.   
"So, Christina, have you thought more on my offer?" asked Stan, now bringing himself around to stand with the group.   
"Yes I have, and my answer is still the same. No. You can find someone better for it" she said, leaning her back against the bar.   
"But I wrote this person especially for you. You need to play her" he said, now begging. She couldn't keep the smile off her face.   
"Wait...She's the one you want to play Kora?" asked Hemsworth with a smile.  
"Yea. We've been friends for a long while and when I got offered this movie I knew she'd be perfect for it! So, please!!" he said, putting his hands together now and looking straight at her. She eventually rolled her eyes.  
"Your going to have to do a bit more begging than that..." she said and Stan gave her a pleading look. "On your knees" she said standing up straighter, Stan looked shocked  
"I was kind of expecting you to say kneel" said Hemsworth motioning to her shirt. She looked down and groaned.   
"I figured that was his job" she said pointing to Tom, which caused everyone to laugh again. To this Tom stepped up beside her and looked at Stan  
"I believe the lady told you to kneel" said Tom in his Loki voice. To this Christina had to hold back a moan.  
"Oh dear god" she said under her breath and took another drink. Stan finally sighed and got down on his knees, hands still clasped together.   
"Please please please!!! You wont be disappointed and you'll have fun and...Please" he kept going. to this Christina laughed and nodded.   
"Alright fine, I'll do it, now get up" she said, motioning at the same time for him to stand. "When do we start?" she asked  
"In a week. Now that I have accomplished my task, I will now be leaving. I'll text you the rest of the details" said Stan before walking away. She shook her head and took another drink.   
"Well then, welcome to the team!" said Hemsworth patting her on the back.   
"Thanks. Should be interesting" she said with a laugh. She was tapped on the shoulder from behind, she turned around and saw a couple teenage girls staring at her and smiling. "Hey, whats up?" she asked.   
"You are amazing!! Could we get a picture and an autograph please?!" said one holding up her phone and one of her records. Christina smiled huge and set down her drink.   
"Of course" she said as she held out her hand, to this the lady gave her her phone, already set up for the camera. The two girls got on either side of her and then Christina put her arms around the two and brought them closer as she held the phone out in front of them. They all smiled and she took the picture. Once that was done they went in front of her again and handed her two records and a marker. "Alright, whats your name?" she asked one of the girls  
"Stephanie" she said, Christina nodded and made the autograph out to her, left a message, and signed it and moved to the other one   
"And yours?" she asked  
"Abby" the other said, Christina did the same and handed them back to them with a smile  
"Thank you thank you!!" They both said and ran up and gave her a hug, Christina let out a laugh and hugged them back  
"You are very welcome. Now, you two stay safe on your way home ok?" she said, they both nodded and walked away, talking to themselves. She turned back and grabbed her drink and took a sip.   
"Wow. Didn't know your band was that popular" said Evans. To this Christina let out a laugh, which confused him  
"I'm sorry. Yes, I'm a wee bit popular, but only in like, the 'underground' setting, if you will. You definitely wont hear our stuff on the radio" she said looking at the three of them they all nodded.  
"Well, this movie might just make that happen" said Evans  
"Yea, don't know if I want that though...I like where I'm at right now actually. I'm sure I'll cross that bridge when I get to it" she said, finishing off her drink. "Do you guys have any other plans for the rest of the night?" she asked.  
"I've actually got to be getting back to the hotel, I have some last minute things I need to do before we actually start filming" said Hemsworth as he finished his drink and cashed out, Evan's followed behind him.   
"Yea, I think they want me to do a bit more training before we start. Need to gain that extra muscle" he said.  
"Well, it was very nice to meet you guys, and I most certainly can't wait to work with you guys" she said holding out her hand, to that they both shook it and left. "Don't you have to do anything?" she asked to Tom who was still there.   
"Not really. Nothing that can't be done later in the day, did you have anything in mind?" he asked  
"Not really, was maybe going to get a bite to eat before heading home...I know this really amazing pizza place that's open 24 hours. I'm really good friends with the owner, would you like to tag along?" she asked  
"Yea, that sounds good actually"  
"Awesome. Let me close out and we'll be on our way" she said as she motioned for the bartender. Her and Tom closed out their tabs and Christina lead them back stage.


	3. Chapter 3

Christina walked into one of the rooms and started gathering her stuff and putting it into a messenger bag. She put her violin away and set that on the couch beside her bag. She pulled out a new set of clothes and turned to Tom.   
"Gonna change into something less bloody and we'll be out of here" she said as she made her way to a separate part of the room that was sectioned off. It didn't take her long to change. She came out now in a pair of tight leather pants, her combat boots tucked into them and a green crop top shirt. Her hair was now up in a messy bun as well with some strands hanging down. She put her bloody clothes into another bag and pulled out a flask and took a couple swigs out of it before putting it back into her messenger bag. She gathered all of her things and stood in front of Tom. It was the first time he actually could look at her in normal light and he was surprised at how tall she really was.  
"Wow, it's very seldom that I meet a woman almost as tall as me" he said with a laugh.  
"Yea, it still surprises me sometimes too" she said with a laugh as well as she brushed past him and out the door. 

She lead them to a back entrance and to a car waiting. She took out her keys and opened the trunk and threw her bags into it. She grabbed her wallet, cell phone, and the flask out of it before shutting it up and heading around to the driver side. She unlocked the door and leaned over and unlocked his. As she did this he opened the door and got inside. She put her things in the centre console before starting the car. He picked up the flask and looked it over. Christina looked over at him and tried not to panic as she put the car in gear and headed off.   
"I assure you, you wont like what's in there" she said with a laugh, hoping that it didn't sound nervous at all. Tom set it back down and smiled at her.  
"I'm sure. I wouldn't drink while your driving anyway, no need to get a ticket" he said and she nodded as she pulled out into normal traffic and she started to make her way to the pizza place. 

"So, what got you into wanting to do music?" asked Tom, turning to her a bit.   
"Well, it started really when I was younger. Mother and Father would always have music going and as soon as I was old enough mother taught me the piano and violin. I was apparently a natural. So, they kept encouraging me to play any instruments I could get my hands on. Making music made me happy and I figured that I would probably enjoy doing that the rest of my life. I know a lot of people say this, but I honestly don't think I'd survive without music and books" she said as she made a couple turns before going straight again.   
"Wow. So I take it you can play a fair amount of instruments then?" he asked  
"Oh yea. It's almost ridiculous, actually" she said as she made a final turn and pulled into a parking lot. She turned off the car and grabbed her things. She took a quick swig out of the flask before putting it back into the centre console and getting out of the car. Tom watched her take a drink before getting out as well and following her in. 

"Ms. Morrow!! What a pleasure!! I was expecting you tonight. Where's the rest of the band?" asked an older gentleman behind the counter.   
"James!" she said as she walked up to the counter and leaned over and gave him a hug before answering. "They had to work in the morning so they called it a night. But, I do have a friend with me. James, this is Tom" she said as she grabbed his arm gently and pulled him forward a bit before walking over to a couple stools by the counter and sitting.  
"Nice to meet you" he said as he sat down as well.  
"I approve" was all James said after looking him over. Christina let out a laugh "So, what will it be?"  
"The usual, also, could you make me one of those shakes you don't like to advertise. Which I think you should. They're amazing!" she said. James gave her a knowing look before stepping away. "Your going to love them. They're so perfect" she said as she stood up and took out a euro and went over to a jukebox and put it in. She pressed a couple buttons and The Beatles started playing. She sat back down just as James set down the shakes. She took hers and took a couple big gulps.   
"What flavor is it?" asked Tom, taking his  
"Yours looks to be strawberry and mine is dark cherry" she said taking another sip  
"Can I try yours?" he asked  
"Uh, sorry, I don't like sharing my drinks, it's a weird phobia thing. It's really stupid actually, can't seem to kick it though" she said with a laugh.  
"Oh, that's alright, I'll have to get it next time"  
"Most definitely" she said. They chatted a bit more before James brought out the pizza. "Large all the way. After having this you wont want any other pizza ever again" she said as she took a slice and set it on a plate that James had brought out with the pizza, Tom followed suit. Tom took a bite and his eyes got big.   
"My god, your right" he said as he took another bite  
"Told you. I know you just met me, but you've really gotta trust me on some things" she said as she ate her slice as well. 

They were half way through the pizza when the bell above the door rings and a guy comes in holding a gun.   
"Alright, nobody move. I want all of the money and any jewelry" he said  
"How are we supposed to give you the things if you told us not to move?" asked Christina, to this Tom gave her an angry look and she gave him a sorry look.   
"You, smart ass bitch, stand up and turn around" he said. She smiled and put her hands on the counter to help her up, but at the same time grabbing a knife and hiding it down her wrist. She turned and put her hands on her hips.   
"You rang?" she said with a big smile, showing off her teeth. The guy stepped back a little, but didn't put the gun down.  
"What the hell are you?" he asked, starting to tremble now.   
"Your worst nightmare" she said as she threw the knife at him. It embedded itself into his shoulder and she moved at lightning speed, to everyone else she looked like a blur, at the guy and had him pinned against the wall. That's when the gun went off and hit her in the side, she didn't flinch though. James didn't look surprised but Tom was frozen to the spot. "Now, look into my eyes...You are going to put down your gun, go turn yourself into the cops...Do you understand?" she asked and the guy nodded "Good, repeat to me what your going to do" she demanded  
"I'm going to put my gun down and turn myself into the cops"  
"Good boy, also, I was never here, you understand?" he nods again "Good" she let him go and he dropped his gun and did what she said. After the whole situation was handled she started to panic a bit. She didn't want Tom to see any of that, not ever, but it had to happen. She could make him forget, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She put a hand on her side, covering the bullet whole and turned around and looked between James and Tom.  
"Well, haven't seen you do anything like that in a couple hundred years...Guess old age hasn't gotten to you yet" said James as he went back to cleaning a table.  
"I'm not that old" she said as she made her way back to the counter, Tom was still staring at her, shocked. "So, I would totally understand if you wanted to run right now" she said with a laugh. Tom slowly came back. He blinked a couple times before laughing. To this Christina looked at James in confusion.   
"I think you broke him" he said, she looked back to Tom and sat down in front of him.   
"Tom?...Stupid question, but...Are you ok?" she asked, reaching out to him, but stopped once she realized she had a bit of blood on her hand and she pulled it back. He finally calmed down and took a couple deep breaths.  
"I'm sorry...I just...That...Really?" he asked  
"James, I think he needs a drink" she said, not taking her eyes off of him. James dropped the towel and went into the back and came back with a bottle of tequila and a glass. "Don't think he'll need the glass darling" she said as he set it down. She grabbed it and handed it to him. He took it and took a couple swigs before setting it down.   
"How long has it been since you popped this on an unsuspecting mortal?" asked James  
"I don't remember, I do remember them not taking it as well as he is..." she said still uncertain of what he was going to say or do next.   
"You call that taking it well" said James leaning on the counter and looking him over  
"Well, he hasn't tried to shove a steak through my heart, I think that's a pretty good start...You don't have anything silver around do you?" she asked looking at James now  
"You know I don't"  
"Good, just, making sure" she said  
"What are you going to do about that wound?" James asked, pointing at the bullet wound.  
"It was a through and through. It'll heal in a couple days. Not like I'm going to bleed to death" she said with a laugh. He handed her a rag anyway and she wiped her hands off then put it on the wound a bit longer. She took it off and saw that the bleeding had stopped. Once her hands were clean she reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "Alright, Tom, lets take this a bit slower...Yes I am a vampire, no I don't want to drink your blood" she said the last part in her best Dracula Lagose voice, to this Tom smiled a bit "Good, a smile. Please say something, get it out. Don't worry about hurting my feelings, I'm sure what your about to say I've heard ten times worse" she said  
"Vampires are real?" he asked, now starting to calm down a bit more and be himself  
"Yes" she said  
"Should we wait to tell him about Werewolves and Witches until later?" asked James, to this Christina turned to him  
"Not helping James!" she said before turning back to him "We're lucky he didn't go into full shock..." she said removing her hand from his shoulder and sitting back a bit now that he seemed to be coming back to reality.   
"You were talking about silver and steaks...Those myths are true as well?" he asked now relaxing a bit, which made Christina relax a bit as well.   
"Yes, to an extent...Wood doesn't do anything to us, just hurts like a son of a bitch, silver on the other hand, that one's true" she said as she took her shake and took a couple drinks.   
"And blood" he said, motioning to her drink  
"Unfortunately, but don't worry, your shake was a real shake" she said. She didn't know if his mind went straight to that or not but she didn't want to leave anything to chance.   
"How many are there?" he asked  
"I honestly don't know. Besides me and James here, I haven't heard from another one of us in over a century, maybe more" she said "I mean, I'm sure they're out there, but I'm sure our number's aren't great."  
"Why?"  
"Well, usually the older you get the more your mind starts to go, which causes us to do very rash things, like, jumping into fires because we can't take it any more. Then with the humans becoming more advanced in things we're easier to spot so they go out of they're way to kill us. There's also the fact that no one wants to turn anyone anymore, that I understand more than the others. Don't want to curse somebody to give up everything and watch as all they love dies and fades away. It's really not as glamorous as the media makes it out to be" she said  
"Now, I know I'm not supposed to ask this, but, how old are you?"  
"Oh god...I'm pretty sure I've lost count...James, do you remember the last birthday I had?" she asked, to this James stopped and thought a bit.   
"Definitely sometime after Pompeii was founded...I remember you had to drag me there. It was awful!" he said shaking his head. Christina laughed  
"I would say I'm about 2,410 something I think" she said, trying to do the math in her head.   
"Is that including your...Mortal age or, just how long you've been a vampire?"  
"That's including my mortal age"  
"So, you were born in 400 something BC?" he asked, very surprised  
"Uh...Yea, don't really remember it though" she said taking another drink. "You are honestly taking this a whole hell of a lot better than most. Remember the one guy in the forest? He stumbled upon us feeding. My god I've never heard that many curses come out of someones mouth. I'm sure he created some as well" she said with a laugh. Tom looked shocked  
"What did you do to him?" he asked, almost afraid  
"Oh no! Nothing, we ran and skipped town that night. We only went after people that wouldn't be missed, mostly the homeless" she said, trying to reassure him.   
"We haven't done that in a while though" said James  
"That one movie you were in got it right. It's to dangerous to get anything other than whats in blood banks" she said as she looked down to check her wound again and saw that it was a little bit more closed. Tom nodded and took another swig from the bottle.  
"You mentioned that no one wants to turn anyone any more, the last thing you said, about watching loved ones die...I take it you didn't have a choice" asked Tom. Christina let a flash of sadness cross her face before recomposing herself.   
"No, I didn't. Out of all the things I've forgotten out of the years I've been what I am, that night seems to remain the freshest in my mind, the one thing I wish I could forget. Once I found out what I was I had every intention of ending it, but then I realized if I did I would be doing exactly what Issac wanted me to do and I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction" she said as her eyes flashed red for a second before going back to their normal grey.   
"Wow. I'm sorry"  
"Don't be. It was a long time ago and I've accepted it" she said as she finished her shake. She looked outside and nodded. "I think it's about time we head home. The sun will be up in a little over an hour" she said as she stood. She gave James a hug then turned to Tom. "To your hotel room then?" she asked  
"Yea, I'm staying at the Hilton on 3rd" he said as he got up and started toward the door.  
"Alrighty. I'll see you tomorrow night James" she said as they stepped out into the morning and to her car.   
"Where do you live?" he asked as they got in  
"Just around the corner" she said as she started the car  
"And, where's the hotel from here?" he asked  
"Uhm...About 10 minutes south" she said as she pulled out of the spot.   
"I really wouldn't want you to go out of your way to take me back to my hotel"  
"It's no problem, really. Sun doesn't hurt us as much as the movies show. We can get a little burnt, but if we stay under an umbrella or something than we're fine. It does drain us though. We are definitely weaker when the sun is out. That's one of the reasons I didn't want to do the movie...But, it's a good opprotunity I think and I can manage" she said as she drove off toward the hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment telling me how I did and stuff like that.


End file.
